<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shape of you by Ventwindelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068582">Shape of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle'>Ventwindelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Napoleonic Era RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>理查德·韦尔斯利熟知应该怎么在伦敦城里找到自己的弟弟，亚瑟·韦尔斯利。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington/Richard Wellesley 1st Marquess Wellesley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shape of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>题目和内容无关，单纯是我边听这首歌边码出这篇pwp。<br/>骨科预警，狗血而且天雷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你确定那个裸体雕像里没有伊甸碎片？</p><p>亚瑟韦尔斯利再一次发出一条询问的讯息，海对面和他联系的那个人显然不想让亚瑟打扰自己和朋友们的电影之夜，极度不耐烦地回了条消息然后拉黑了亚瑟。</p><p>你自己家的东西你自己不知道，还来问我？</p><p>Oh,well. That's great. That's fucking great!第一次被单方面拉黑的亚瑟心情很不好，嘴里忍不住吐槽起自己那个老对手，“He's fucking dead!That fucking texting coward.”</p><p>讲发廊杀马特的电影有那么好看？亚瑟皱起眉头，关掉屏幕，把手机塞进口袋在心里诽谤，打扮得和发廊小弟和牛仔哥一样的乐高人，他们的锡纸小人朋友，还有踏板垃圾桶，干掉死星然后在泰迪熊星上快活的电影还能看十多遍。</p><p>法国人真是无聊至极。</p><p>虽然知道自己家那个挂雨衣的架子肯定没有伊甸碎片， 要是有的话，熟知这些第一文明遗物威力的亚瑟不由得想到，那滑铁卢的胜负还真是一个未知数……不，亚瑟摇头，就算波尼手上有伊甸碎片，最后赢得这场战役也一定会是自己。他轻车熟路地进了阿普斯利宅，虽然自己家现在成了旅游景点，但是来一趟对他来说也并不是困难的事情。</p><p>亚瑟站在前厅拿破仑的雕像面前，拿出特制的感应器对着雕像进行扫描，检查到胸口位置时，后颈部位却抵上了一个冰冷的物体。金属材质，里面是实心的，不是枪口，亚瑟在心里迅速得出结论。出于多年和圣殿骑士斗争积攒下的经验，他假意举起双手，向处于自己后背的人示意自己投降，看似认输地开口发问：“怎么，你们圣殿骑士也是过来找伊甸碎片的？”</p><p>“遗憾的是，你们的计划落空了。”</p><p>亚瑟故意放出话来，对方果真如他所料的那样抵住他脖颈的手有些微微颤动，察觉出对方有所迟疑的亚瑟转身左手反握住抵着自己的金属柱体，右手打开风衣口袋里装着的可以让一切电子仪器瞬间丧失使用功能的矿石盒子。尽管亚瑟行动流畅完美，但是那个不明金属制成的物体并没有如他所预料的那样不能使用，反而突然放出耀眼夺目的金色光芒，亚瑟的眼睛在刺激下短暂失明，身体又在某种不可抗力的控制下，跪倒在了地上。</p><p>失去了视觉的亚瑟被牢牢压制住，他努力用手肘支撑起身体想要脱离这种不明力量束缚，可是这种力量强大超出了他的想像。</p><p>“奉劝你省点力气，我亲爱的弟弟。”一个声音慢悠悠地从他的头顶上方传来，理查德把自己手里仿制出的双蛇杖转了转，强制塞进了亚瑟的嘴里。</p><p>冰冷金属雕刻出的杖头膈得亚瑟口腔内壁生疼，可在那股不可抗力的趋势下，他主动把嘴里的金属吞尽喉咙的深处。虽然身体被控制，可是亚瑟的大脑却依旧清醒。“唔……”他漫含怒意地抬头瞪着始作俑者理查德，尽管眼前一片黑暗，但是亚瑟知道自己无论如何都不能在理查德，自己这个讨人厌的兄长面前低头。只是他看不到，他这副瞳孔失焦但还是瞪大眼睛的样子多让理查德满意。<br/>理查德在心里暗自夸赞了一句圣殿骑士的技术水平，虽然仅仅是根据那个叛逃刺客组织那个小姑娘手里的原件仿制出来赫尔墨斯的双蛇杖，但是也是丝毫不影响控制他人的能力。</p><p>一点都没有意识到自己这是在损公肥私的理查德心安理得地把双蛇杖往亚瑟喉咙深处捅进去一点，欣赏着自己弟弟痛苦又不服输的表情，让心情很是不错。没有人抵挡得住此时随着金属杖突然动作变得激烈而未来得及吞下的唾液，使得在嘴边垂下一道银丝亚瑟的样子，就算自己是从小把他看到大的兄长，面对着这样色气淫荡而不自知的弟弟也不禁紧了紧喉头。</p><p>他解开裤带，让手中握着的双蛇杖变成金属制成的口枷撑开亚瑟的嘴，用手指在自己弟弟嘴里和舌间狠狠搅动几下就把自己的性器送进了亚瑟嘴里。经历过上一次强迫亚瑟给自己口交，这一次食髓知味的理查德当然也不会这么轻易放过亚瑟，天知道为什么这个看上去骄傲冷漠的弟弟在唇齿间如此的热情，柔软的口腔内壁不断挤压着性器，还有尽力讨好着口中异物的舌头，都让理查德沉浸在这种难得的快感之中。</p><p>被剥夺视觉了的亚瑟觉得其他的感官变得极度敏感起来，口腔里一阵阵传来被撕裂的疼痛比起上一次强制口交，痛感至少被放大十倍不止，他想要抗拒这种羞辱却无奈地发现自己的喉头更加热情地吸允上了理查德的阴茎。一定是伊甸圣器的作用，那些专门制造出来用于控制人类的东西影响了思想，亚瑟在自己的大脑里一边边的给自己灌输这种思想，不然的话他怎么会像一个下等的娼伎不知廉耻地舔着自己亲生哥哥的阴茎。</p><p>可就算脑海的思维再多么组织的完整清晰，也架不住自己口腔一遍遍被理查德当做泄欲的工具，外加伊甸圣器的对他施加的影响越发强烈，使得亚瑟不得不暂时屈从于肉体上的刺激，陷入情欲的深渊。大量的精液灌入喉咙，而身体迫不及待地咽下这些带着咸腥气味的液体让亚瑟越发觉得自己似乎真的如同理查德所言是个天生的婊子。</p><p>气喘吁吁的亚瑟被理查德暂时放过，此时的他趴在地板上，就算是有着被理查德脱下的衣服做阻隔，可是上半身近乎未着寸缕的亚瑟还是感受到四面袭来的刺骨寒意，胸前的乳头被冰冷的地板刺激的挺立起来，见此情形，倒惹得理查德伸手把玩起来，被手指扯住的乳头疼痛和快感交织，在理查德的拉扯下变得又红又肿，煞是好看。胸前遭受这种刺激亚瑟倒是没忍住自己的呻吟声，当然因为口枷的缘故，他也无法凭借自己的意志力克制住，只能随着理查德的动作发出让施虐者爱听的声音出来。</p><p>理查德显然不是那种真的好心让亚瑟休息的人，玩够了的他觉得还是要早点步入正题，毕竟自己弟弟如此诱人，放着不吃实在可惜。他把亚瑟按倒在雕像的脚下，后脑勺遭到撞击的亚瑟耳朵里一片嗡鸣声，突如其来的疼痛剥夺了原本就所剩不多的清晰思维，使得亚瑟的大脑暂时停止运转。</p><p>下半身的衣物在亚瑟停下思考时就被理查德扒了个干净，精瘦的双腿被分开，上次享用得尽兴的穴口依旧干涩紧缩，理查德的手指探进去，一寸一寸地侵犯着自己弟弟身体内部。已然熟悉亚瑟身体的理查德轻车熟路地摸到敏感点，手指碾过前列腺点的那一刻，亚瑟忍不住又想起了上一次理查德也是这么不由分说恶劣地用手指在他身体里进进出出。刻意忘却的记忆此时又浮现在眼前，背德乱伦这种字眼充斥着亚瑟的大脑，他不知道理查德究竟是怎么想的，但是自己……尽管心中的道德标准告诉自己这是违背社会良俗，可亚瑟悲哀地发现自己竟然有些沉溺于这种情欲和道德交织的快感中。没有人要求英国人就要固守所谓的社会道德吧，亚瑟努力说服自己这种亲兄弟之间的乱伦行为不一定就那么无法让人排斥。</p><p>一心给自己找沉湎肉体情欲理由而眼神飘忽的亚瑟落在理查德眼里便是对自己技术一种无声挑衅，他看着那个被自己玩弄得往外滴着肠液的穴口，凑到亚瑟耳边，仿佛是爱人间情到侬时耳鬓厮磨才会有的低语；“上一次是我没满足你吗？你下面的小嘴流水流得一地了……”</p><p>“唔。”亚瑟再次发声抗议，但是这副样子落在他人眼里便是因为欲求不满而撒娇的样子，理查德看着被自己挑逗而在身下不住扭动着的亚瑟终于忍不住将自己性器埋入这具让自己欲罢不能的身体里。</p><p>粗长的阴茎感受到润滑肠壁的温暖湿润，理查德开始疯狂地捣弄向身体最深处进发，大开大合的动作带起了淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的声音，前列腺点被理查德特意关照，猛烈像海浪席卷而来的快感让亚瑟大声叫了出来，混杂着水声，在阿普斯利宅寂静的前厅里分外清晰。</p><p>“乖孩子，”理查德拍了拍亚瑟被快感浸染得绯红的脸颊，“抬头看看你在哪里。”</p><p>被情欲支配而失去理智的亚瑟闻言乖乖抬头，看见了那个自己极其熟悉的卡诺瓦制作，后来被摄政王送给自己的拿破仑雕像才发现自己被按在前厅雕像的底座上被理查德操弄，感受到后穴肉壁迅速缩紧的理查德大力地拍了拍亚瑟的屁股，“不想被巡逻的保安发现就声音小点。”</p><p>说完理查德便拿开亚瑟嘴上的口枷，掐住自己弟弟的腰上抬，找到一个更有利于自己的姿势长驱直入继续自己先前的性事。脱离束缚的亚瑟并不能如自己所想的那样凭借自己的意志力抑制住呻吟和尖叫，肯定是理查德有意为之，身体里的异物恶意地专注于一次次碾过被刻意照顾了许久变得极度敏感的腺体，在猛烈的快感的攻势下，亚瑟喘息声带上了哭腔，他的身体引来了又一次高潮。</p><p>他躺在地面上，高潮后空白的大脑还沉浸在极致的快感之中。勉强睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是引起这件荒唐情事的拿破仑雕像，亚瑟强迫自己把注意力转移道这座雕像上，而不去理会理查德在自己后面甬道里的动作。他看着雕像的脸部，想着作者似乎把海对面的那人雕刻的过于好看了，明明是一个扔进人堆里就找不到了宅男，却在刻意的政治因素下塑造成了一个代表胜利与和平的神明。是啦，法国人心里的半神，英雄正在自己副官家里的别墅和朋友翻来覆去看着夺宝奇兵，星球大战这些老掉牙的幼稚电影过着他们口中所谓的电影和游戏之夜。当真是会享受生活，而自己却要因为这个该死的雕像被理查德再一次羞辱。</p><p>“Fucking tarded！”亚瑟也不管什么威灵顿公爵的优雅矜持了，越想心里越不平衡的他直接骂出声。正在操着自己弟弟的理查德倒是笑了，他撸动了几下亚瑟的性器，“怎么在自己情人的裸体雕像面前这么敏感？你看你又硬了，”</p><p>“今晚你射了几次了，亚蒂。”</p><p>“去你妈的理查德，你这个对自己亲弟弟发情的变态赶紧从老子身体里滚出来！”没了口枷的约束，亚瑟毫不客气地回击理查德。看着刚才还是乖顺奶猫的亚瑟突然炸毛，傲慢又凶狠地向自己挥出爪子，理查德眼睛眯了起来，脸上神色让人辨不出喜怒。他用手死死钳制住亚瑟的下巴，“现在你胆子的确是大了，连这种话也说的出口。”</p><p>“怎么，贵族当久了连这种话都没听过了？我大英帝国的内阁秘书？”亚瑟不顾自己的下颚被理查德捏得生疼，强撑着翻了一个白眼，“我有说错话吗，你难道不是衣冠禽兽？我亲爱的哥哥”</p><p>理查德因为亚瑟这副态度气得怒极反笑，“哦，原本我还以为只是谣言，没想到你果然和波拿巴之间有些不可告人的秘密。不然一贯是喜怒不形于色的威灵顿公爵怎么听到波拿巴的名字就激动的骂人呢？这可不像你的作风啊，亚瑟。”</p><p>“You're a boring cunt.”亚瑟被他长兄这番话弄得无言以对，只好先骂为敬。妈的理查德一定是疯了，自己再怎么说也不至于去勾搭一个有男朋友的人，更别说这人还是自己损友，想想都得膈应死。</p><p>“第四句了，”理查德拿起扔在一边的双蛇杖，再次让亚瑟眼前变得一片漆黑，<br/>“You mincing fucking cunt!An absolute cunt!”亚瑟忍不住地怒骂。</p><p>“看来你把我交给你的礼仪全部忘了个一干二净，不过没事，我有的是时间来慢慢教。”理查德突然地用力一挺，猝不及防的的亚瑟只能用尽全身力气遏制即将从嗓子里发出的尖叫。理查德的性器不耐地在肠道里磨动，手里伊甸圣器继续释放着可以掌控人心的力量，在精神和物理上双重快感的夹击下，亚瑟整个人绵软无力的躺在地上，任由理查德摆弄。</p><p>“我说过，不听话的孩子应该得到教训。”</p><p>经过几个小时折磨的亚瑟此时脸上汗水和泪水夹杂，被汗水打湿的头发一缕缕的乖顺贴在脸颊，随着动作而被故意褪到手腕上的白衬衫已然遮不住身体，只会让亚瑟看上去更加色情诱人。的确，在理查德的眼里，现在自己的弟弟全身湿漉，眼睛被泪水浸润，神色因为极致的快乐过去后变得迷茫无措，双臂紧紧环住理查德的脖颈，温软的喘息喷吐在理查德的耳际，像是溺水的人抱住飘在水上的浮木。</p><p>样子可怜的亚瑟倒是满足了理查德内心深处某些不可明说的欲望，他温柔地舔着自己弟弟的唇，用舌尖慢慢描绘着亚瑟的唇形，像是品尝着世界上最甘醇的美酒。技巧纯熟的理查德挑逗着怀里被调教得顺从会迎合他的弟弟，一个深吻附在亚瑟的唇上，是抚慰，让怀里的小猫安下心。待亚瑟急促地推着在他口腔里索取无度的理查德，他这才依依不舍地从亚瑟的嘴里退出，手指擦去从嘴角带出的晶亮的色情水痕。</p><p>理查德深知自己这个弟弟不会这样轻易的低头，毕竟他从上一次失败吃到了教训，这次特意带了可以让仪器失灵的矿石，就在衣服右口袋的那个小盒子里，别以为他不知道。年长者嗤笑一声，这点小把戏他要是看不出来那真就白做了这么多年威灵顿公爵的长兄，他轻车熟路地从随意丢弃在一边的衣服堆里翻出装有矿石的盒子，在手中抛掷把玩着，居高临下地看被扔在地上的亚瑟，“不错，这次学聪明了知道带东西来。不过你还是对自己太过自信了，威灵顿公爵，离开战场的你可不是像你在战场上那么万能。”</p><p>“那也比你这个只能居于幕后不敢出来面对民众的内阁秘书强。”果然如理查德所料，不把亚瑟这只嚣张惯了的小猫所倚仗的猫爪子给磨平，他是绝对不会听自己的话。理查德把矿石收到自己上衣口袋里，面无表情的分开亚瑟已经合不拢的双腿，轻易制住意图反抗的腿，比之前更加激烈的顶撞肠道，至于尚未离开不应期的亚瑟有多不适应，理查德并不介意这些。他吻着亚瑟的侧颈，轻轻啃咬着，在白皙的皮肤上留下一串红色牙印。如果亚瑟要掩饰这些情色暧昧的痕迹，那确实需要花费一番功夫。</p><p>“你是狗吗？”亚瑟错开自己的脖子，拒绝理查德的亲吻，并且用双腿狠狠夹着身上人的腰作为报复。被亚瑟这双曾用腿间力量绞死过人的大腿用力缠住的滋味并不是太好，但理查德也只凭借着自己纯熟的技术就把亚瑟逼到欲望的边缘，让他浑身发颤地在阿普斯利宅的前厅，他宿敌的雕像脚下不停地浪叫。</p><p>啪哒，啪哒，一串脚步声由远及近地传来，亚瑟和理查德对视一眼，理查德勾起唇，在亚瑟的臀部拍了一下，“你叫声太大了，小婊子。现在好了，你把保安给引来了，看你怎么收场。”</p><p>“还不是因为你，”亚瑟怒道，“究竟是哪个变态在这里一边又一边地操着他亲弟弟？”</p><p>“按照这种逻辑，那么被自己亲哥哥操到高潮的你不是更加变态吗？亚蒂。”不等亚瑟反应过来，理查德两只手勾住了他的大腿就着插入的姿势将亚瑟抱了起来，重力作用下后穴里的性器捅进了前所未有的深度。理查德抱住亚瑟走上楼梯台阶，而随着走动异物在极深处搅动让亚瑟直接在理查德怀里射了出来，稀薄的精液弄脏了高定西装，顺着亚瑟的腿间混杂后面甬道的肠液和精液滴落在楼梯上。此时的亚瑟也没顾及草率丢弃在前厅的衣物，他在理查德怀里带着泣音喘息着，又怕真的有人闻声过来，只好难耐地克制喉咙发声的欲望。在这种两难境地下，他被放到卧室里自己曾经的床上，“这床太脏了……”亚瑟嫌弃自己卧室成了旅游景点，床还不知道多少人碰过呢，想要起身却被理查德禁锢在怀里。</p><p>“你打仗的时候也这么娇气，威灵顿公爵？”理查德边调侃着怀中人，边把自己的外套脱下铺在床上，让亚瑟躺上去。亚瑟在名贵柔软的布料上蹭了几下，舒服地半眯着眼睛，透出了独属于久经沙场的一代名将的锐利目光，“毕竟今时不同往日了，科技让生活变得更美好。况且我做了几十年威灵顿公爵，要求高一点不应该吗？我也曾是你们十号的主人，勉强能算作是你的上司。”</p><p>“我亲爱的内阁秘书，理查德·韦尔斯利。”</p><p>“那就让我好好来照顾一下我们淫荡喜欢被他长兄的操屁股的前首相，威灵顿公爵。”理查德抱起亚瑟，让他坐在自己腿上，整个身体的重量几乎都压在两人相连的地方，亚瑟找不到任何支撑，只能被动地随着理查德的动作上下颠簸。</p><p>“啊啊！唔、嗯哈……”亚瑟的声音有拔高了几分，当然出于各种原因，阿普斯利宅因为年代久远的原因隔音效果并不是太尽如人意，专注于情事的两个人又听到了有人在上楼梯的脚步声。亚瑟想没有一个人看到在前厅里的那堆衣服和乱七八糟痕迹会不觉得奇怪，现在只盼这个巡逻保安以为前厅只是某些没素质的游客留下的恶作剧，千万不要打开房间门一个个去看到底有没有入侵者。</p><p>真是，在自己家都要偷偷摸摸的。亚瑟抓挠着理查德的背部，小声怒骂道：“Fuck's sake！”不明所以的理查德还以为亚瑟脾气又上来了，伸手掐住了他的脖颈，把亚瑟重新压在自己身下，让他床上跪趴好，让那双颤抖着的双腿分得更开，抬起亚瑟的屁股，像一只被操弄的雌兽一样被迎合着理查德的阴茎，“把这个咬住，别出声。”理查德扯过放在床上的枕头逼迫亚瑟咬住，亚瑟他不是一个挑剔的人，却也不想咬着一个脏得要命的枕头，但又怕自己的呻吟会引来保安，只好顺着理查德的命令紧咬住枕头，手指死死攥着身下的床单，像是在发泄什么怨气。</p><p> </p><p>对于这种小动作理查德倒是懒得去管，他笑着吻上亚瑟的耳垂，“在自己床上被自己亲哥哥操成这样的滋味不错吧，威灵顿公爵？”亚瑟本想把骂回去，可是嘴被堵着，只能发出微弱的呜咽声，外面走廊的脚步声仍旧清晰可闻，这种在自己家和自己长兄背德偷情的事让亚瑟身心收到的刺激更甚，渐渐地身体变得无力，只留下在床单枕畔间低微的哭泣和喘息。</p><p>终于，似乎是没发现什么异常情况，脚步声渐渐远去，理查德把枕头从亚瑟嘴里扯出，看着上面的大滩水渍，啧了一声便扔到床下。终于，理查德对着那个已经整晚一直被干到松软乃至合不拢的穴口进行剧烈的冲刺。身下的人在长时间情欲折磨下已经丧失基本思维像是一个听人摆布的性爱娃娃，伴随着理查德粗重的喘息声，亚瑟的甬道又一次迎接了他同胞长兄的精液。而前端的性器在刺激下，抖擞了起来，想吐出什么东西可是却连尿液都没有都早已被射了个一干二净。</p><p>床单上各种液体混杂，精液和肠液和被彻底操开一塌糊涂的肉穴还在继续吐出液体在亚瑟身下的床单洇开，大腿间精斑和青紫色指痕错叠着，两人欢爱留下的精液顺着床单流到地板上变成粘腻的白渍。房间里充斥着浓重散不开的独属于精液的腥味，而现在亚瑟已经顾不得自己这个该死的长兄，只想着闭上眼睛赶紧进入睡眠。</p><p>理查德看着因为过度疲倦而在床上蜷缩着沉沉睡去的亚瑟，伸手抚上了亚瑟平静的睡颜，手指从眉心往下一寸寸的划过。脱下自己马甲给亚瑟盖上，并且打开卧室门对外面守着的下属说让他们拿床毯子来。理查德不知道自己对于这个弟弟究竟怀有什么样的感情，既有着对希望亚瑟听命于自己的占有欲，又对亚瑟军事才华的嫉妒，以及来自血脉深处的那份把两个人维系在一起的羁绊……复杂的情感交织成一张细密的蛛网，网住了他，他是气恼亚瑟对于情感的迟钝，或者在自己弟弟心里，压根就没想过这些事，所以他才一而再地设计诱骗亚瑟。</p><p>所以，无论如何我也要把你给拉下来，拉到无尽的深渊里，我亲爱的亚瑟，我的弟弟。</p><p>亚瑟从昏睡中醒来，睁开眼睛发现自己在伦敦阿普斯利宅的卧室里，一时间倒没意识到什么异常，只是对着自己身上盖着的衣服和并不干净的床皱眉。自己的佣人怎么连床单的不洗了，他揉揉眼睛准备起来，却被一只手给抱住，赤身裸体的落入某人温热的怀中。亚瑟回身看见是自己讨厌的长兄理查德·韦尔斯利，他在理查德怀里挣扎，“怎么会是你？你在我床上干什么？”</p><p>“你疯了吗？”</p><p>话一出口，亚瑟瞬间清醒过来，这早已不是19世纪的伦敦城，想起之前发生的一切，倒是回抱住理查德，一转语气，好看的眼睛带着化不开的嘲讽，“这次终于不是干完我就跑了，准备等我醒过来要嘲笑我是个不知廉耻，会被自己长兄操到失禁的婊子对吗？”</p><p>理查德倒是没有对亚瑟在自己面前显露出的嚣张性子动怒，他把自己弟弟抱得更紧，力气大的好似要把人揉进自己的身体里，“回到我身边来，亚瑟。”</p><p>“我给你的自由够多了，所以别再继续任性妄为下去。”</p><p>亚瑟伸出双臂抱住理查德的脖子，头凑到他长兄的耳际，极具情色意味地开口，语调轻快吐出几个字，“我绝不会留在你身边，理查德。”</p><p>“不管你用什么手段来威逼利诱，你都别想得到你想要的东西！”</p><p>第二天，位于伦敦的阿普斯利宅暂停对游客开放，对外理由：例行维修检查。</p><p>坐在十号自己办公室内的内阁秘书理查德·韦尔斯利翻看着文件，心不在焉地想着那破烂老房子的确应该好好装修一次，尤其是卧室隔音需要好好加强，还有床单和枕头什么也要换了。想起亚瑟嫌弃的那副表情，理查德的心情倒是好了起来。</p><p>等翻修好了再带他去一次吧，理查德喝了一口放在手边的红茶，继续开始处理自己一天的工作。</p><p>反正他最不缺的就是耐心，尤其是在自己弟弟亚瑟·韦尔斯利的身上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>年底冲kpi的pwp，我不管包括标点符号就有八千字了！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>